A Battle for Control
by Summoner-Yunie
Summary: She's the new girl. And on the night of the return of the Phantom Thief Dark, shes about to meet someone. Another her. A much Darker her...rnYeah yeah my summary sucks ;P so just reeeead!
1. Dark

_((Okie Doke, so erm, well I 3 DNAngel, and well I'm sick at the mo, so I got off school early, came home, got bored, and decided to do a fanfic :D cheesy grin so I basically just did this off of the top of my head so sorry if its kinda dumb " now you know (plus im a rubbish writer!) Anyways please lemme know what you think! Oh and I've only read DNAngel volumes 1 + 4 so I don't know that much and I know I used a lot here from the first one, but most likely the rest is gonna just be crap I made up, soooo enjoy ;) ))_

* * *

"Class, today as you we have a new student. Her name is Gabrielle Andrea Ria, and she's just transferred from…" the teacher glanced over at the new girl.

"…England." finished the girl.

"That's right, England. So class be nice, come on in Gabrielle Andrea"

"Please, just Andrea" said Andrea and she walked into the classroom. She looked around at the other students. "_oh god…_" she thought.

"Just take a seat where ever Andrea"

"okay" said Andrea smilingly. She had brilliant blue eyes, and long silky dark brown hair, the came down to just above her waist, and was layered. She swept her fringe out of her eyes and took the only seat left next to a red headed guy at the back of the classroom.

"Heya!" she introduced after taking some of her books and a sketchpad. "I'm Andrea, and you are?"

"Daisuke" he smiled, "Daisuke Niwa"

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke!" she beamed. A little to enthusiastically.

"Nervous, huh?"

She looked down at her hands as she twisted her ring. "Shows, huh?"

He nodded friendly. "Yeah, a little bit, but you'll be okay"

"I will?" she looked up.

"Yeah, you will" he was still grinning.

"hmm…"

"hey, lemme be the first here to be your friend"

She giggled and nodded her head. "Okay now class settle down!"

Andrea could hear the mutters of the class die down.

* * *

The bell for the end of school, rang out through the hallways. Andrea grabbed her books, and with her head in the clouds, walked out of the class.

"Ow!" she cried as she dropped her books on the floor. "Ohhhhh!"

"Oh, here" said a calm cool voice. She peeped up and gazing down at her was Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Sorry!"

He just nodded as he flicked through her sketchpad.

"These are quite good. You draw a lot?"

Feeling her face get hot, blushing she just nodding to hide her shyness. He chuckled and helped up to her feet. "Here, keep it up" and with that he left.

"uh-huh…" she mumbled as she watched him leave.

* * *

"Mom! Lemme go, lemme go!" moaned Andrea.

"Oh fine!" she replied and let her go.

"Jesus mom that's some grip you got" she said making a face.

"And don't forget it!" she giggled. "So school was okay then?"

"Yeah, actually it was pretty good"

"See I told you, you'd be fine! Once everyone see's what a great person you are!" she laughed.

"Mom! You're doing it again!"

"oh okay fine then! So make any new friends?"

"Yeah, a few" she said looking back. There was Daisuke, the Harada twins Riku and Risa, some other girls who names she couldn't remember.

"'Kay well I'm going to my room now, later!" she ran up to her room and hopped on her bed flicking on the TV.

* * *

It had been a month since her first day at Azumano Middle School. She'd made quite a lot friends. And she'd even won over Takeshi, after she clocked him one. She giggled remembering that.

"_So far, life here isn't that bad…"_

"Hey! Andrea! You going to school?" called Daisuke running to catch up with her.

"Where else?" She called back smiling.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"_So far…So far…"_

"You gonna told Risa yet?"

Daisuke flushed. "Ah I ummm…yeah, yesterday…"

"And?"

"I dunno yet"

"Well, she's a lucky girl!" she winked. Daisuke was now as red as his hair. Inwardly she was laughing. _"Oh poor Daisuke! He's so shy!"_ She always tried to give him a little boost every now and then.

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Daisuke…I know this must have been hard for you to write…But I have to return it to you…"

_On my 14th birthday, I Daisuke Niwa…_

"I'm sorry, I just don't think of you in that way, Daisuke."  
_…was totally shot down._

* * *

_Oh poor Daisuke. I watched him just sit there in shock at his desk. I cant believe she turned him down. Not like his self esteem is even that high, and now this. Poor Daisuke._

I left the other girls gossiping amongst themselves, and went and sat in front of Daisuke.

"You'll find someone better"

And then… Oh Takeshi you idiot!

Takeshi came, and grabbed Daisuke in a headlock, and dragged him off his seat.

"Yo, come on Daisuke!"

I laughed. "I just leave you guys to it, yeah?"

* * *

_"This afternoon, at the Esviel Art Museum in the Azumano neighbourhood of Tokyo…A message was attached to the famous "Saint of Tears" Statue. Currently, the Museum is exhibiting part of its large and extremely valuable collection of modern art."_

I was running… Encased in a never ending darkness. Malicious laughter ringing in my head. I kept running. A mirror. In it, I saw, I reflection of myself. Another me. I looked behind me. Another mirror. Another me. A Darker me. She was smiling at me. I wasn't smiling back. She had black lips, and swirls and decorations at the sides of her face, near the eyes. She was wearing heavy black eyeliner and mascara. A turned to look at the other mirror. There was me. The Lighter me. Frightened and alone. A perfect reflection. The fear in my eyes apparent. I blinked. Crash! I spun round. A cracked reflection showed several me's. All laughing. All smilingly sinisterly. They all raised their right arms. With a sudden gesture, they were gone. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. "This is a dream" my voice shook. The cracked mirror showed something, I did not expect. The other mirror. The Darker me was standing behind the Lighter one. I watched as my reflection began to shake as horrified sobs racked through her body. A scream pierced my flesh.

_Tonight at 11 O'clock…_

I was face down on the frosty glass floor.

_Phantom Thief…_

Whats going on? I pushed myself off of the floor. There were feathers. Lots of feathers. Some were black. Some were white. I caught a feather of each in both hands.

_…Dark…_

To my left, was me. I had beautiful arching untainted white angel wings.

_Will come…_

To my right…

_After 40 years…_

Was the darker me…

_He is to re-appear…_

With angel wings…

_Once again…_

Black as soot…

_To steal the famous …_

Her black lined eyes fiercely glared down at me…

"So…"

_Help me…_

"…We meet…"

_Please…_

"…I have awoken…"

_Somebody…_

"…but…"

_Anybody…_

"…we, are still…"

_Help…_

"…too…weak…!"

_"Saint of Tears" Sacred Maiden Statue…_

"Well…"

She was glowering at the other me. The other me's face was stained from tears…

"Please…" she begged. I begged.

"What are we waiting for…?"

And with, that…

…She struck me down…


	2. Another me

((_This probably isn't really the place to say, but sorry, I still have no clue where I'm going with this, plus im really rubbish with dialogue! And sorry if some of the characters are OOC, like I said ive only read 2 DNAngel mangas. And some people mentioned something about a Mary Sue? Whats a Mary Sue? " ))_

* * *

It was the morning after.

Daisuke was lying awake in bed. He twisted and turned, trying to get to grips with the fact the _he, _Daisuke Niwa, was _the _Phantom Thief Dark. "_I'm Dark?_" he thought. He heard a sniggering from a corner of his mind. He sighed. _"I guess I'm going have to get used to _that _to…"_

* * *

I was trapped. Trapped. In my mind. She had me. And she wasn't ready to let go. I could feel my body jerk, reacting to this…nightmare…but I knew better…

I was weeping. I was screaming. And I was scared. There was a flash of light, and I knew I was truly in hell. There was a whispering in my head. Venom. Poisoning my mind, corrupting it with her hate and lies. It was then, and only then it fully hit me, full force. That this was me. As I lay there, her murmurs in my head, I got a glimpse of what had happened to her. True she was me. But she was a much older me. She looked about 17, but from what I heard she'd seen a lot more than seventeen years. She said she'd lived too long. Everyone was gone. Dead. But she still couldn't go.

My heart was breaking. I was so weak. I should have fought. But I was afraid. A coward. The Lighter me had fled. Leaving me to the mercy of this sick twisted bitch. She was like a snake. She was beyond doubt deadly.

"Andrea!" oh no…mom!

"Andrea! Get up!" I couldn't really tell but I guessed she was shouting from downstairs.

"Andrea!" Damn this was getting annoying. Every morning she does this, every fucking morning, wont she give me a minute to get up!

Oh god. What's happening to me? Its her. I clenched my fists. Hate and fury, coursing its way around my body.

I heard her mocking me. "Haha, youre easier than I thought!" she sneered.

"Easy!" I yelled. I'd just endured hell, and now I was being told I was…_easy?_

My voice was shaking. I found I was afraid. Just mad. Very mad. And… I enjoyed it. I felt powerful. My hatred then for everything was so intense, all I wanted more than anything was to lash out. And so I did. I pushed myself out the ground, and in a sweeping moment, my hand collided with her face.

"You're learning I see" she smirked. "But you need to learn something else"

"oh yeah? What?"

"This!" She raised her hand. In her open palm was an orb of black electricity. She was about to thrust it at me…when I woke up…

* * *

I was walking to school, and I seen her. She looked different.

"Andrea!"

There was something different about her. Her eyes…they looked…I don't know, it was like there was a shadow lurking behind her brilliantly blue irises. Her shadowed eyes gazed at me. I blushed, unnerved.

"_Man, who's this weirdo?"_

"_shut up Dark! Shes my friend!"_

"_Friend, eh? Heh heh.."_

"SHUT UP!"

She jumped. Her eyes cleared.

"…Dai…Dai-Dai-"

"_-Daisuke dear, not that hard" Dark laughed. "Haha some friend you got!"_

"Daisuke…?" she whimpered. She looked bewildered. And afraid.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Ah! No no not you Andrea! Im sorry, I-" I sighed. _"now look what you've done Dark this is your fault!"_

She wiped her eyes, with her sleeve. "Its not that…"

"Huh? Then what is it?"

She cried out, and fell to her knees.

"Andrea!"

"_Dude, 1-2-3 RUN!"_

"_stop!"_

I held out my hand to help her up. She knocked it away angrily. She looked up at me. Her eyes full of hatred. I backed away. There it was again! That shadow.

"She…doesn't…need…your…help…!" she spat, she got up and walked away.

I was stunned.

"_Dark…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What…just happened?"_

"_Ask again later…"_

"_Dark!"_


End file.
